The Mirror of Erised
by Imagine69
Summary: Exhausted, drained and grieving, a mix of wizards, witches and a No-Maj arrive on the outskirts of Hogwarts where they gather to discuss what is to be done following the events that unfolded at Pere Lachaise. While at Hogwarts, each of them in turn discovers the Mirror of Erised. Theseus, Nagini, Jacob, Tina and Newt.
1. Theseus

It was dusty. It wasn't only the thick grey layer that coated the once-gleaming gilded frame. The glass itself was foggy beneath a blanket of filth, making the images seemed distant and otherworldly.

Theseus could just make out the letters carved into the frame: _erased stra ehru oy tube cafru oyt on wohsi_.

He squinted through the dirty glass, seeing nothing at all. He attributed this to the sunlight probing through the open window, which sent a terrible glare across the mirror. Somewhat impatiently, Theseus waved his wand and conjured a haphazard curtain that blocked out most of the light.

Now, he could make out his own face in the glass, a little blurry, but still his face – his prominent jaw, bright blue eyes and tousled golden-brown hair. Yet there was something off about his reflection. His reflection was smiling.

And not yet a slight tilt of the corners of his lips, but a huge smile that reached the crinkles of his eyes and the curves of his cheeks. His reflection was absurdly happy.

That couldn't be. Happy was the complete opposite of how Theseus felt. Nothing would bring a smile to his face right now. Not a ride around the pitch on his broom, not a good hearty Hogwarts meal, not even an order of Merlin. All Theseus wanted now was a bath and a soft bed, where he could drift away into blissful nothingness.

He peered through the class some more, trying to fathom why his reflection was so cheerful. He noticed that his reflection wasn't dressed as a filthy battle-worn Auror, but sleek and smooth in a tuxedo with a pale pink rose in his breast pocket.

Just to be sure he wasn't going crazy, Theseus glanced down at his own outfit. Still the tattered navy jacket. He looked back up at the mirror.

Theseus' reflection beamed happily out the mirror for a moment longer, then turned around, as if gazing into the depths of the mirror itself. Mirror-Theseus took a half-step to the side, and real Theseus felt his breath flee from his lungs as he looked past his reflection.

He was looking down the aisle of a church, the pews on either side filled with guests, all dressed up in their Sunday best. He spotted his parents in the front row, his father beaming proudly, his mother weeping joyfully. There were a few other faces that he briefly recognised in the audience – Professor Dumbledore and a few other school teachers, Travers and some of his other colleagues, and Tina Goldstein, Newt's Auror friend with a keen ability to conjure ropes from thin air. On the far side of his reflection, Theseus could make out the distinct silhouette of his brother, awkward and a little nervous, looking highly out-of-place in a tuxedo.

But it was the woman walking down the aisle who stole Theseus' gaze and wouldn't let it go. As soon as she appeared, alone and confident, walking slowly and steadily towards him, Theseus had eyes for no one else but her. Dressed all in white, mirror-Leta seemed to emit an iridescent glow. The image through the mirror was distant and blurry, but Theseus knew her so well that his brain filled in the gaps, and he could see every detail of her beautiful smile, her deep brown eyes, her delicate hands clutching a bouquet of pale pink roses, the waves of her hair, the softness of her skin…

Mirror-Leta came right up to the mirror-Theseus. They held hands and turned towards real Theseus, as if turning to the minister at the church. They remained in this position for some time, smiling and exchanging occasional glances. Several times, Theseus plucked is eyes from mirror-Leta to look to his side, as if expecting his fiancée to appear then and there, laughing at this marvellous trick that she'd pulled on him. But there was no one there, and Theseus' heart seemed to tumble downwards in his chest every time.

Some time later, a sound behind him startled Theseus to once again pull his eyes from the compelling image.

'Professor Dumbledore!' he said with surprise. Dumbledore was barely three feet from him, having snuck up while he was enraptured by the mirror. Theseus silently chided himself – he was an Auror, for Merlin's sake. He could hear Leta's voice in his head – 'Be careful. Promise me you'll be careful.' He obviously hadn't been careful enough. If he had, then maybe Leta…

'Travers needs you outside,' said Dumbledore calmly, not at all acknowledging the tears rolling down Theseus' cheeks. 'We have been discussing war strategies for several hours now and your input is required.'

Hours? Was that how long Theseus had been staring at the mirror? He would have happily stayed for days just to admire Leta's smile. But Leta's voice rang in his head once more – 'You have to live your life, Theseus. For me. Please.'

Theseus swallowed resolutely. 'Yes, of course, I'll go now.' And he walked away without looking back at the mirror.


	2. Nagini

Nagini immediately knew that the image in the mirror wasn't real. Perhaps it was a trick, or perhaps it was a blessing, designed to provide sanctuary for the utter misery that was the real world. She didn't care which it was. After recent events, all she wanted was a little escape from reality.

It was night time in the mirror. The pale silver moon drifted lazily in a sky scattered with stars. Nagini's reflection, still very much human, was dancing and twirling across the grass, dressed in a lovely collared blouse and a simple skirt. She looked comfortable in this outfit - it seemed to offer so much more freedom that those horrible circus costumes.

The grassy landscape built up to a gentle hill in the background, and the whole ground was covered in shimmering, glowing dandelions. As Nagini watched, her reflection picked up a handful of dandelions and blew them, sending the glowing seeds soaring into the night sky. A bunch of fireflies passed by, flashing their lights as they weaved through the floating dandelion seeds. Nagini gazed longingly through the frosty glass, watching the symphony of shimmering, glowing lights.

From behind the grassy knoll, a second figure appeared.

Credence looked different. There was a confidence about him, a carefree spirit that Nagini had never seen before. He came flying down the hill with a huge smile on his face. As he neared the bottom, he seemed to trip over something and went tumbling down, falling gently onto the bed of glowing dandelions. Laughing, he accepted mirror-Nagini's proffered hand and clambered to his feet. But he didn't let go of her hand. He pulled her away, still laughing, up the hill.

The two of them got smaller and smaller until they became a silhouette at the peak, their hands still joined. Then, they disappeared beyond the hill, together running towards whatever was on the other side.


	3. Jacob

Queenie would have loved this.

While the wizards and witches did their thing, Jacob found himself free to wander the halls of Hogwarts. He was convinced his eyes would become permanently larger by the end of this, since every little detail made them widen with wonder. The moving staircases, the talking portraits, the little house-elves scurrying around...this place was saturated with magic.

And yet, every little detail that he discovered only made the pain in his chest stab a little deeper. Queenie would have loved to share this with him, feeling his sense of wonder as acutely as if she was experiencing magic for the first time as well.

It was the mirror that finally put an end to Jacob's self-torturous wanderlust. He gazed through the filthy glass with greedy eyes, hands on the glass, wishing he could fall in and find himself on the other side.

Jacob's reflection was in his element, a freshly starched apron on his front and his hands covered in flour. He was kneading dough, shaping it, pouring love into every motion. Beside him, Queenie was there. Not a speck of flour touched her perfect skin or golden hair. Wand in hand, she made pastry roll itself and send nuts and seeds and fruits soaring through the air, dancing patterns as they drifted into place. Every now and then, she'd cease conducting the orchestra of ingredients and point her wand at the pastries that she or mirror-Jacob had made. They were baked on the spot, golden and crisp. Jacob could almost smell the fragrance through the mirror.

After some time - Jacob might have been watching for days for all he knew - mirror-Jacob and mirror-Queenie had covered the entire counter with decadent pastries. They eventually dissolved into playful antics, and before long, Queenie's golden hair was white with flour from Jacob's hands, and Jacob's lips were covered in the strawberry filling of his Occamy pastries.

'Mr Kowalski? Dumbledore wants to see you.'

Tina had come looking for him. She was in full-blown Auror mode, as Queenie called it (the thought of Queenie stabbed his heart again). Stoic, composed, focussed.

'Right, okay,' said Jacob, pulling himself away from the mirror. 'Dumbledore's, uh...'

'The Headmaster,' Tina supplied. 'Newt's there too, he'll introduce you.'

Jacob nodded his agreement. He glanced over his shoulder one final time, but he'd moved from his previous position and could no longer see anything in the mirror. He left.


	4. Tina

Through the fuzzy glass, Tina's reflection was crying.

Tina reached up to touch her cheeks, expected to feel a wet mix of mud and grime. But her cheeks were dry. She looked closer at her reflection.

Despite the tears, mirror-Tina was smiling. She was also seated, whereas real Tina was standing as still as a pine tree. Not only that, but mirror-Tina was wearing different clothes: a spotless white dress that trailed to the ground. The collar was wide and fell into folds that draped gracefully over her shoulders. Mirror-Tina's hair, instead of being limp, covered in dust and tangled hopelessly, was pulled into a graceful soft bun tucked behind a simple silver tiara.

Tina watched, mesmerised, taking in the scene. What did this mirror do? Did it show her the opposite image of current self? Beautifully dressed rather than battle-worn, polished rather a mess, emotional rather than empty.

As mirror-Tina hastily dried her eyes, trying to rub away the mascara running from the corners of her eyes, a second figure appeared. Real Tina began to cry too.

Mirror-Queenie was dressed in a pale blue gown, her hair similarly pulled back in a graceful bun with a few loose curls framing her face. She looked as radiant as ever as she appeared behind mirror-Tina, laying a bouquet of flowers on mirror-Tina's lap and resting her delicate hands on her sister's shoulders. Her lips moved, but Tina couldn't make out what she was saying. Mirror-Tina said nothing, but turned towards mirror-Queenie, nodding and shaking her head every now and then. Real Tina looked on enviously at the one-sided conversation that she'd so often exchanged with her sister.

After some time, when both figures in the mirror was crying happily, mirror-Queenie carefully removed the tiara from her sister's hair and tapped it with her wand. A soft white, semi-transparent cloth appeared, attached to the tiara. A veil. Mirror-Queenie carefully returned it to mirror-Tina's hair, and raised the veil. She waved her wand again, and mirror-Tina's mascara repaired itself.

'Time to go.' Tina managed to read the words from her lips. She watched, tears sliding down her own cheeks, as her reflection stood straight and tall, grasping her sisters hands and pulling her into a hug. They remained for a long time, then eventually pulled apart and walked away, hand-in-hand.

The scene seemed to dissolve before Tina's eyes. When it reformed, her reflection was standing, arm-in-arm with Queenie, looking down the aisle of a church.

The church was small, with perhaps two dozen people seated in the pews. At the far end, a minister stood behind the altar. Tina's eyes drifted towards the tiny figures beside the altar. Despite the filth that covered the mirror and made all the images appear blurry and distant, Tina immediately recognised them. Newt was dressed in a suit, with Pickett peeking from his breast pocket, and looking more confident than she'd ever seen him. Theseus, beside him, clapped a proud hand on his brother's shoulder. Next to Theseus, Jacob gazed around the church, mesmerised, watching the flowers drifting to their places along the pews and exchanging frequent looks of wonder with Queenie.

On the other side of the altar, Tina recognised Leta, wearing the same pale blue gown as Queenie. She smiled, which surprised Tina because she realised that in the short time she'd known Leta, she'd never seen her smile. Leta had a beautiful smile. She'd look over at mirror-Tina and nod encouragement, then shift her eyes to Theseus, who grinned back at her.

Inside the mirror, Queenie began to walk her sister down the aisle. Beside the altar, Newt stared, a stupid grin upon his face, oozing happiness. But real-Tina wasn't watching him. The Auror in her knew that he was outside, trying to rescue the Hogwarts trophies from the Niffler. No, she was watching Queenie's back, moving further and further away as she walked down the aisle, as if walking deeper and deeper into the mirror.

'Tina.'

Tina spun around so quickly that she almost fell into the mirror. She hadn't realised how close she'd gotten - she was practically touching the glass.

'Newt. Did you catch the Niffler'

Newt nodded. 'Dumbledore got him. Tina, you're - you're crying.'

Tina angrily wiped at her cheeks. 'I'm fine.'

'Are you sure, because-'

'I'm fine, Newt. I'd better go.'

She swept past him and out the door so quickly that Newt had to blink twice before he realised what was going on. Before he knew it, he was alone in the room, with only a dusty old mirror for company.


	5. Newt

Newt knew immediately what had gotten Tina so upset. He'd discovered the Mirror of Erised in his third year of Hogwarts. He and Leta were looking for somewhere to hide an injured Hippogriff chick and had stumbled upon the Mirror by accident.

As he inched towards the Mirror now, Newt recalled the event with immense clarify. It was Leta who had found herself in front of the mirror first, immediately mesmerised. Distracted by the Hippogriff chick, Newt hadn't realised how entranced she was until hours later, when he'd finally chased the chick so much that it had exhausted itself and was fast asleep in a box of spare quills.

He'd found Leta sitting cross-legged in front of the mirror, staring. Even as he crept closer, she didn't turn her eyes away. He sat down next to her for some time, patiently waiting, as if he was seeking the trust of a new creature. Eventually, she'd turned to him, her eyes a little wet, and shuffled sideways to give Newt a better view of the Mirror.

Thirteen-year-old Newt saw himself surrounded by friends, a mix of humans and creatures - Leta and Theseus included. They were all laughing and making eye contact with Newt. In the Mirror, Newt's lips barely moved, never saying a word, but everyone seemed to understand him nonetheless. Newt quickly realised what the Mirror showed - a thirteen-year-old boy's deepest desire to be understood by those he cared for the most.

And now, years later, adult Newt found himself gravitating towards the dusty Mirror again. He was older and wiser now, he realised, and perhaps the Mirror might show him something different. And if Leta were here - his heart gave a jolt - perhaps it would show her something different too. Leta had never told him what she'd seen; now, after all this time, Newt finally suspected that he knew. No wonder she had been so mesmerised - it must have been the only time she'd seen her brother since the sinking ship.

The Mirror was more tarnished and foggy than he'd remembered it, but after some squinting, Newt could still make out the figures within it. Similar to what he'd seen when he was thirteen, Newt saw himself surrounded by creatures. He was in his basement at home, and everyone seemed to be there. Bunty was trying to catch the baby Nifflers with a golden chain, while the grown Niffler, his paw fully healed, dashed around between her feet. Theseus and Jacob were feeding the Mooncalves, looking thoroughly confused as the pellets floating through the air suddenly started bouncing up and down. One flew up Theseus' left nostril, to be expelled by a violent sneeze. Newt looked closer, and saw the reason for this: Leta and Queenie, peering out from behind a wall, were drawing spirals with their wands pointed at the Mooncalf pellets, giggling hysterically. Glints of light reflected off both girls' left hands.

Newt's own reflection was stroking the Kelpie, whose head was buried in a bucket, snorting happily. The bucket was being supported by Tina, who grinned happily at Newt as she fed the Kelpie. Newt's eyes linged over Mirror-Tina, bathing in the glow of her smile. If only real Tina would smile again...

'Newt.'

Newt glanced over his shoulder to find that Tina had reentered her room. She approached slowly and Newt turned around fully so that he could face her.

'Does Dumbledore want me?' Newt asked.

'No,' Tina replied. Her voice was brittled. 'I- I wanted you. You know, I could do with some company. A friend.'

A friend? 'Of course,' said Newt. 'I was just, well...' He trailed off, one hand gesturing vaguely at the mirror.

Tina nodded. 'I looked in there too,' she said, even though Newt already knew this. 'I could look in there all day, but it would probably drive me mad.'

It was Newt's turn to nod. 'It's the Mirror of Erised. It shows the viewer's deepest desire. I found it in my third year with -' Leta' name didn't seem to want to dislodge from the tip of his tongue.

'Leta,' Tina finished, her voice so soft that it was barely more than a whisper. She hesitated. 'I saw her in there too, you know. Along with you and Theseus and Jacob and- and Queenie.'

Newt suddenly realised that Tina was standing very close to him now. He could see the fire in her eyes, but they seemed to be hidden behind a film of water. Her hands were barely inches from his - should he reach forwards to take them?

But he didn't. 'Me too,' he said simply. 'I saw them too. Everyone. Happy.'

Tina sighed. 'I know.' Then her gaze dropped from his and she took a half-step back. She forced a smile. 'Let's get away from that Mirror. Show me around the castle?'

Newt nodded his agreement and led the way out of the room. Neither looked back.


End file.
